


Aetherbound

by Xhaira



Series: Of the Sunless Sea [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: G'raha has learned the details of his lovers' Bound Soulmating, but dreads the day he is left alone while their souls find each other in a new life.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light/Original Character(s), Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Series: Of the Sunless Sea [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549966
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Aetherbound

**Author's Note:**

> Been poking at this one for a while. This is still an AU but I like thinking about how to include G'raha in Xhaira and Aurion's lives post-ShB. 
> 
> Recently worked out the colors of Xhaira and Aurion’s souls so I decided to throw that in the mix.
> 
> You can tell that I wrote the first bit when I was actively writing well, while the rest is like "and then this happened. it was amazing" :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!

G’raha sat at his desk in The Umbilicus listening to the howling winds and the patter of rain against the Tower walls, the open book in his lap long abandoned to his wayward thoughts. 

It both relieved and saddened him when G’raha learned the intricacies of Xhaira and Aurion’s soulmate bond. He relished the knowledge that Bound Soulmates found each other in the next life, glad to know that Xhaira and Aurion would always be connected to one another. They would never need to worry about being alone.

G’raha understood too well the pain of loneliness; and the agony of living so far removed from those you love. He would not wish it on even the worst of his enemies.

But the insight his lovers gave him about their bond also brought forth the inevitable fears that he carried. One day, he would be alone again. Xhaira and Aurion would be gone. And while they would find one another in a new life, he would still be here on The First. 

Sighing deeply, G’raha closed the book and placed it on his desk before rising. Such thoughts would do him no good; he would cherish the time he has been given with them, more than thankful for the opportunity. Glancing at the chronometer on the wall, he noted the lateness of the hour. The Crystarium had long ago settled into the quiet of night, most of its citizens sleeping peacefully. 

While G’raha didn’t necessarily need to sleep each night, he attempted to keep a regular sleeping schedule to help feel a sense of normalcy and pass the long nights. He slept more often now, because he loved being next to Xhaira and Aurion as they slumbered, but they were both in the Pendants this night. And despite knowing that they would welcome him with open arms should he decide to brave the elements to join them, G’raha exited his study and made his way towards his private rooms instead. He doubted he would get much rest tonight, the thought of sleeping alone making his ears drop back against his head. 

As he approached the door to his private chambers, G’raha felt the doors to the Crystal Tower open. He frowned as he turned and walked in the direction of The Ocular. “Who could possibly be here at this hour? And in this foul weather, no less.” He quickly made his way through the Tower to greet his late night guest. He was surprised to find both Xhaira and Aurion in The Ocular, their clothing and hair soaked despite the umbrellas they carried. 

“Xhaira? Aurion? Not that I’m not glad to see you but what are you doing here? You’re both drenched; let’s move to my private chambers. I will get you some towels.” Both of his lovers nodded and followed behind him, Xhaira shedding his clothes as soon as they entered his bedroom. G’raha chuckled at him, but moved to grab fresh towels for them to dry off with. Aurion began to quietly undress as well. “You may have left a set of trousers here. I believe they’re in the bottom drawer over there.” He inclined his head towards the dresser on the other side of the room. 

Xhaira stretched with his hands above his head, the pile of his wet clothing at his feet. “Maybe for the morning, if my clothes aren’t dry by then. You know I prefer not to sleep in anything.” 

G’raha handed them both towels and nodded, but was elated knowing they’d come through the weather just to sleep next to him. “Very well then. I won’t bother scolding you for going outside in this storm; I cannot lie and say I’m not pleased that you’re both here.” Xhaira grinned, leaning towards him to kiss his cheek. 

Aurion finished drying his hair, reaching down to gather his wet clothing along with Xhaira’s. “I’m going to hang these to dry; you two get settled in for the night.” 

They climb into the bed and under the covers, Aurion spooning at G’raha’s back when he finally joined them, and Xhaira curled against his front. Aurion gently rubbed at his side, his lips pressed against G’raha’s crystalline shoulder. G’raha let his eyelids fall, a sigh of contentment leaving his lips as he let his body relax. But then he felt Xhaira move, and opened his eyes to the Seeker staring at him intently. “Is there something wrong, my love?” Xhaira moved even closer to him, their noses touching. “Xhaira?”

Xhaira continued to stare at him with such a serious expression, and G’raha worried at his bottom lip with his teeth when he realized that sleeping was not the only reason why they came through the stormy weather. G’raha began to shift so that he could sit up, but Aurion held him in place, rubbing at his side in comfort. “It’s alright honey. Just give him a moment.” G’raha stilled, and after a few moments of tense silence Xhaira finally spoke up. 

“Raha...after Aurion and I die...” G’raha sucked in a harsh breath. He didn’t want to think about this right now. He closed his eyes and began to scoot back towards Aurion. “No, Raha. I’m sorry it hurts to talk about our death but we need to know something. Please.” G’raha stilled once more, but his entire body was brimming with tension. When he was sure G’raha wouldn’t try to run away, Xhaira placed a gentle hand on his cheek. 

“After Aurion and I pass, we’ll be reborn and will automatically seek each other. It’s fate. We will have each other, but…” Xhaira gently stroked G’raha’s cheek with his thumb, and G’raha could feel Aurion begin to rub at his side again. “But in this, we’ll be leaving you. There is no way for us to tell where we’ll be reborn. If it’s not on the First…” Xhaira trailed off, eyes flicking up to meet Aurion’s. The Keeper nodded, and Xhaira looked back at G’raha.

“G’raha...we want to know something. Please answer us honestly.” G’raha pursed his lips in agitation but nodded. “If we were able to ensure our rebirth on the First through you, would you accept us?”

G’raha’s mouth fell open, stunned at the turn of the conversation. “I...of course! I so dearly love you both and would love to spend a lifetime with you. But...that’s not a possibility. There is no way to ensure your rebirth here; not when your past, your future...your souls themselves, are so rooted in the Source.” He let his eyelids fall closed. “But if I could have you in the next life, I would. It will be terribly lonely without you.”

G’raha felt Aurion’s hold tighten, the Keeper leaning forward to kiss his temple. He could smell the man’s salty tears, which made his heart leap into his throat. He had never seen Aurion cry. G’raha opened his eyes to see Xhaira’s tear-filled ones. Only the obviously thrilled smile on his face kept G’raha from panicking at the emotions Xhaira and Aurion were having. Xhaira pushed G’raha flush against Aurion and tucked himself against G’raha’s front before speaking again. 

“Raha...there’s something we want to try.” G’raha nodded once more, his throat tightening when both Xhaira and Aurion began to exude a slight glow. He made to move but then Aurion stopped him. “Honey, just lie still. We’re not hurting ourselves with this. Let us try.” 

A few moments passed, the aetheric light growing so bright until G’raha had to close his eyes again. It was almost too much; he could feel their combined aether entering his body. The Tower reacted, attempting to push the foreign energy out of his body. His skin felt too tight, his body beginning to feel as if it was floating. But after a few more moments the Tower calmed, tentatively poking at the aether before accepting it. Suddenly, he was back in the bed, pressed tightly against his lovers. The aetheric rhythm of the Tower was...different. He cracked an eye open, the blinding light no longer in the room. Instead, a soft orange light greeted him, the color surrounding Xhaira’s entire body. G’raha’s breath hitched, and he chanced a glance back at Aurion. His body was covered in a teal glow, the coolness pressing against G’raha’s in a refreshing manner that complemented the heat coming from Xhaira. 

_ The color of their souls! _

G’raha began to shake, overwhelmed as aether flowed and the realization of what just happened set in. Xhaira and Aurion had bound their aether, and in part, their souls to his. They’d done what he thought impossible. Fresh tears spilled over G’raha’s cheeks as his lovers comforted him. They were soulbound -- aetherbound -- to him. 

He wouldn’t be alone for long after their deaths. They would come back to him. He would never be alone again. 


End file.
